memoria
by overtheyears
Summary: Recognizing the song instantly. From all the mothers talking to others, he couldn’t find the one singing it. What made it worst was that it brought back memory’s he locked away. And for a good reason. ItachiXOC


**A/N- Song: Tonight I love you- the latency. Just seeing if this One-shot turns out well. Review if you think I should make a second part to it. At least three in order for me to write it....**

Itachi glanced over at Kisame. Signaling for him to be quiet. He had been trying to have a normal conversation with him for over an hour. Ending like usual. Nothing more than one word would be spoken by the Uchiha.

The large town was coming in sight. Like they were told, many more people were there than normal. This due to a carnival that's there for three days only. Pein had assigned them a mission to look around for anybody who might know anything about the Akatsuki. Though secretly, Itachi doubted that. First, there were never ninja in this area. Second, nobody had heard of anybody was giving out information of knowing. Third, he just thinks leader-sama sent them there as an excuse. Seeing as everybody but him and Konan were on a mission.

Entering into the town, the two of them stopped. Examining what was around. And since it was getting dark out, many people were crowding into different bars.

From the corner of his eye, Itachi saw Kisame glance over at him. A sinister smirk playing on his face.

"Hey Itachi."

"Hn."

"You see that girl over there?"

He pointed at a young girl. A boy probably three or four was sitting on her shoulders. In the hand that wasn't holding the boys, she held onto a stick of cotton candy. But from the distance it was hard to see what either of them looked like.

Itachi gave a slight nod. Keeping his eyes on the girl. Even from the distance she looked quite familiar.

"Think she'd like me?"

"We're not here for you to get laid."

Itachi walked off from Kisame. Leaving him standing there. Slightly fuming in anger at the Uchiha. But never less, he followed after him. They stopped at a hotel. Getting a room with fake names. With that, the two calmly sat in the room. Waiting for the sun to fully set and everybody to head for the carnival. From the window Itachi looked out of, he had spotted the women Kisame found attractive. She still had the kid with her. But this time he was walking with his hand in hers. Trying to run ahead.

Kisame was quite confused when Itachi headed for the door. Usually he waited longer than this.

The two walked threw the crowded field. Listening into people's conversations or keeping an eye on a few. But while listening to certain people, Itachi's ear caught a soft voice singing quietly. Which he wouldn't have heard if they hadn't walked closer to the small playground that was further away from the crowded place. He didn't mean to but he stopped walking. Recognizing the song instantly. From all the mothers talking to others, he couldn't find the one singing it. What made it worst was that it brought back memory's he locked away. And for a good reason.

It scared him too. From the voice his body relaxed. And he knew of only one person who was able to do that. Her name? Keiko.

_He looked at the mp3 in the girls hand. It was lit blue showing the title and artist of the song. He smiled at what it was. But also because he was listening to her sing along with it. Keiko would have never heard of the song if it wasn't for him. Ever since she heard it, he usually finds her listening to it all the time. _

_**Let's just take tonight, tonight slow Cause I want to see where this, where this goes, I need you**_

_Her gentle voice had a knack for relaxing his body. No matter what mood he was in. The effect was so strong it even caused him to let down his guard. _

_Itachi could slightly hear the song from the ear phone that wasn't in her ear. His head rested on her right shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist while she sat between his legs. The moon did little to show the natural dark brown color of her hair. It also darkened her normal light hazel eyes. But it made her look absolutely gorgeous. Not that she wasn't already. It also did well of showing her button nose._

_**Tell me the chance hasn't passed us by, cause baby, the stars have never shined so bright, nothing can stop us out here**_

"_Keiko...you want to know a secret?"_

_Her head turned slightly. Giving him that same small but shy smile she gave everybody as a yes. Lifting his mouth up to her ear, his hand took the musical device from her hand. _

"_This song...when I listen to it...you always come to mind. I love you."_

_Keiko's head turned to look at him. A small smile playing on her face despite that fact her eyes were dancing in joy. She gently placed her hand on his cheek. Bringing her face closer to his and placed her lips on his. Keeping them there for a few seconds. Breaking away from him, he had to smile. Her usual shy closed smile was now a comfortable one. The perfect teeth of hers shined in the moon and her eyes were slightly arched. _

_Itachi felt pretty accomplished. Of the three years of secretly dating she was always to shy to kiss him anytime the two were together. It wasn't that they haven't. Keiko was a naturally shy girl who worried about everything to much. It wasn't exactly hard for her to talk to people either. She was just skittish around new people. And she wasn't so much on words like most girls. Unlike others, she wasn't all about how she felt and constantly telling their significant other their feelings. Her ways of agreeing, thanking, welcoming, and now I love you is by smiling slightly. _

_Taking the other ear piece from her ear, he turned up the music. So it was loud enough to hear just by laying there. Then he leaned back down to kiss her. Adjusting her first so she was facing forward. It didn't take long for him to lay her on her back. _

_That night ended in ecstasy. Sweet sounds coming from the woman he loved. Cool breezes cooling their heated body's. _

He broke out of his slight daze when something ran into his leg. Falling to the ground afterward. Itachi's eyes widened under the bamboo hat. The boy had traits of the Uchiha's. The raven hair. The flawless features. The great potential just by looking at him. The same onyx colored eyes as every other clan member had.

The boy was suddenly picked up. The glazed over eyes now out of his sight.

"I'm sorry...."

He knew that voice. Lifting his head even higher he saw her. She looked that same as before only taller. Exact same hair color. Those hypnotizing hazel eyes of hers showed perfect with the street lamp that hung above them. Keiko was whispering a few things in the boys ear, getting the soft whining to stop.

Kisame answered her.

"That's okay. He's a cute kid. What's his name?"

The exact same smile. Her soft voice answering him. "Ryo."

"Where's the father?"

There he was trying to have a conversation with a girl. But Itachi stayed quiet. Looking at the similarities of the two people before him. From what he could see, the only this visibly similar was that button nose.

"Oh...he's around somewhere."

"If you want, we could help you look for him."

Her laughter. It sounded like a breeze from when standing beneath a willow tree. But even still...if he hadn't known her so well he wouldn't have been able to tell it was a fake one. Or her voice was hiding that it was hurt.

"He's actually not around. He doesn't even know he has a child. By the way, I'm Keiko."

While the two shook hands and he exchanged his name. Itachi felt like he was going to have a heart attack. It now made perfect sense. The Uchiha features, the estimation of the age. Him. Itachi Uchiha had a child.


End file.
